Jellal, Her Love, Her Life, Her Memory (Jerza)
by Timothynvb
Summary: Jellal Fernandez and Erza Scarlet live a perfect life. They are both massive rev heads and love to have a race with their friends. But a tragic accident happens to Erza. Jellal goes into a state where he becomes distant from friends. He believes Erza is dead. He tries to suicide, but who stops him? Is Erza really dead? Will she ever come back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone~! Here's my new fanfic and my first Jerza one… Yay! There's A LOT of angst in this story but there's still fluff here and there. This fanfic will only contain 7-8 chapters so it will only be short. I just did 14 hours altogether of basketball over a period of 2 days! I'm seriously pooped… My muscles hurt EVERYWHERE! I walked around the lake every day on the holidays and played cricket and basketball with my brother so it's not because I'm lazy! It hurts! I can't move! I can only move my fingers, hence why I'm typing. I really wanted to do something so I basically spent the whole day playing Halo, GTA and Guitar Hero… Everywhere else hurts… And, last night I went to go see the soccer game. (Australia vs China) It was awesome. Australia won 2-0! Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, otherwise, Jellal and Erza would be married already~!**

"" "" ""

"Oi! Natsu!" Jellal called out.

"Yo Jellal!"

Lucy and Erza hugged each other.

"Do you like my new ride?" Jellal pointed to his Metallic Blue Meserati.

"Meh. How about **my **new ride?" Natsu gestured to his Metallic Red Lamborghini Adventador. They always bought new cars every year. **Always.**

"Oh it's on!" Jellal cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it!"

Erza and Lucy whacked their boyfriends in the head.

"Stop fighting and start racing!" They scolded.

"When you drive, the 'fast and furious' turn into the 'slow and serious'." Natsu smirked.

"Imma overlap you so many times, I could circumnavigate the world and come back and still win!" Jellal sniggered.

They entered their cars and creeped up to the starting line. They did this race monthly and on special occasions, weekly. Sometimes, daily. Erza and Lucy grabbed their communication radios.

"Ready… Set… Go!" They shouted in unison.

Natsu got off on a good start and left Jellal in the dust, but not for long. As they drifted around the bend, they were neck and neck.

"Let's take this new route. It's called 'Death's Rival'. 2nd most dangerous after 'Hades Track' but we've done that." Jellal shrugged. (A/N I made up those names but I'm not sure if they exist or not)

"All I heard from that was 'dangerous'. Let's do it!" Jellal could hear Natsu squeal from the other car.

He took a sharp turn right and a road sign confirmed their destination. Erza looked up and saw that they were on a road winding up a mountain.

"This is beautiful! Look up Lucy!" Erza continued smiling as she looked out the window.

"Hey babe?"

"Hm?"

"Natsu and I planned this especially for you and Lucy." Jellal paused and waited to see if he could hear the murmurs of Natsu explaining the situation to his girlfriend. "Up there, is a romantic picnic. It's a double date."

Erza's jaw dropped. She squealed and hugged the blue-haired male. "Thankyou!"

"Erza! Can't… breathe! Can you please not strangle me? I still want to win this and then get married to you!" Jellal begged as he flailed his arms around.

Erza blushed. "Get married…? To me?"

"Of course!"

"I love you Jellal."

"I love you too."

"How are you going back there Lucy?" Erza giggled since Jellal was winning.

"We're just cruising. Just tiring you guys out so we can flog you is all." Lucy sniggered.

"Oi Natsu! There's only one lane now so no pushing, ok? I don't want my baby getting hurt."

"Aww…" Erza kissed him.

"I was talking about the car…"

Erza whacked him. The 2 lanes merged into 1 as the road went higher up the mountain. Erza rubbed her ears.

"What's the matter?" Jellal asked, worried.

"Altitude equals my ears popping."

"Oh." Jellal chuckled.

Suddenly, a truck came out of nowhere from around the bend. The truck continued its straight route so that meant Jellal and Natsu had to move.

"Shit!" Jellal swerved right and smashed against the face of the cliff, on the passenger's side… where Erza was seated…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the sudden turn of events guys… It just makes things interesting! And plus, this fanfic is VERY fast-paced. Thanks for the people who have read this story! Oh and this story is a little bit of Nalu and A LOT Jerza… I update my stories every second day so stay tuned! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail!**

"" "" ""

Jellal's eyes fluttered open. He had the biggest headache. He heard Natsu's car screech to a stop.

(A/N Sorry I forgot to write in the last chapter that Natsu has no motion sickness in this story… Heh.)

Jellal looked out the window and his vision was all blurry. The car door opened and he felt Natsu's 2 fingers against his neck, feeling his pulse. The ringing in his ears finally stopped.

"Jellal! Jellal! This is no time to sleep!"

"What…?" He rubbed his temples and looked next to him. "Erza… ERZA!" She was unconscious.

"Lucy's just went into the car to find something to stop the bleeding. She says that Erza's still alive, barely. Take her to my car. We'll take you guys to the hospital." Natsu helped Jellal out. He ran to the red car with Erza in his arms, blood dripping everywhere.

They all hopped into Natsu's customised 5 seated car.

~ 5 Agonizing Minutes Later ~

Natsu flinched as what had to be the 100th speed camera flashed. He was driving at least 80km over the limit. That was the last one and they soon made it to the hospital. Jellal ran out of the car and burst through the hospital automatic doors screaming like a lunatic. The nurses and doctors came rushing over and took Erza away in a stretcher. A nurse took him to the waiting room.

"Wait here or go home if you please. The doctor will come out in a few hours if you are staying." The nurse left.

Jellal placed his head into his hands.

"It's going to be ok Jellal. We're here for you." Lucy comforted.

"Just get some rest mate. We'll wake you up if we find out any news." Natsu pat him on the back.

Jellal nodded, lay across the seats and fell asleep.

"Jellal. Jellal. Jellal. Jellal. Jellal. Jellal. Jellal." A cute voice repeated while poking his cheek.

"Give me 5 minutes Wendy…" Jellal rolled over and accidently fell off the seats. He forgot he wasn't in his bed.

"How did you know it was me?!" Wendy pouted.

Jellal held his head with one hand and used his other to help himself from the ground. "There'd be something seriously wrong with me if I didn't know what my little sister's voice sounded like."

"Oh right… Sorry Jelly-nii."

"It's cool! How long have I been asleep for?"

"Surprisingly, 4 hours." Wendy looked at her watch.

"4 hours?! Are you the nurse for Erza?!"

"Calm dow- Wait… Erza-nee is here?! Natsu and Lucy didn't tell me!"

Jellal nodded. "We got into a car crash…"

"That explains the cuts and bruises and bloodstains. I just thought you got into another fight trying to get your car back that you lost to some dick head's race." Wendy explained.

"You know me too well…"

"There'd be something seriously wrong with me if I didn't know what my older brother got up to." She giggled.

"Ha. Ha." He glared. "So, where's Lucy and Natsu?"

"They went to go get some food for you. They left not too long ago actually. Oh and here." Wendy handed him a clean set of clothes.

"Why do you keep these here?"

"You always get into fights. I don't want to Police suspecting anything with all the blood on your shirt."

"Thanks my little dragon. I love you so much."

"Ew! Gross! The horror! The horror!" She cried sarcastically.

They laughed.

"Shhhhhhh!" The grouchy Porlyusica scolded. "This is a hospital! Shut your face holes!"

Wendy cowered behind Jellal.

Jellal bowed politely. "Sorry ma'am."

"Hurry up Jelly-nii! Go get changed!" Wendy whispered.

He nodded and quickly left. He came back several minutes later feeling refreshed but a little flustered.

"Gosh…"

"Why is your face so red oniichan?"

"I couldn't find where the bathroom was so I had to go into one of the ones in the rooms with patients, and I forgot to lock the door and an old man came in with his pants already down…" Jellal shivered as Wendy stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"I just wanted to ask for your permission but would you want me to see how Erza is doing by checking the doctor's log book?"

"Of course! No need to ask! Thanks!"

The petite girl soon came back with a clipboard and a solemn look was plastered on her face.

"It's bad…"

"Tell me." Jellal gulped.

"Erza hit her head pretty bad. She has a bad concussion and she's in a coma. Because she's in a coma, we're not sure how her brain will respond. When she wakes up, she could be mentally ill, maybe have difficulty speaking and moving or she may be on life support and never wake up. If she's on life support, the doctors have to pull the plug… I'm so sorry Jelly-nii…"

Jellal slouched back onto the chair. Erza could die, and he's to blame.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo yo ma peeps! How's it going? Thanks for all the reviews and stuff guys! Very much appreciated! If you guys have any questions please don't hesitate to PM me! just started school today so yeah... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I have no connections to be able to EVER own Fairy Tail!**

"" "" ""

Jellal rose from his seat and put a hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"If Erza wakes up, tell her I'm sorry."

"If…?"

He kissed her on the forehead and hugged her. "I'm so sorry my little dragon. I'm leaving. For a long time. You won't see me at home tonight so I'll go say good-bye to Mysty-nii. I love you so much…" Jellal kissed her again.

"I love you too…" She felt her eyes sting. She knew Jellal was going to do something crazy but there's no stopping him.

"Tell Natsu and Lucy that I might not come back at all…"

Wendy's shoulders shook violently and then suddenly stopped. She looked up and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. Tears freely, but slowly fell from her eyes, onto her cheeks, onto the floor. Wendy bit her lower lip and hugged Jellal.

"Please… Don't do this… Stay…"

Jellal stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry… There's nothing you can do. There's nothing any of us can do…" A lone tear dropped from his right eye and passed his red tattoo. He silently sobbed into her hair. "It's not like I want to do this but, she was my love… my life…"

Wendy's cries became louder. She pushed him off of her. "Go then! Just go! No-one can do anything… JUST LEAVE!" Wendy cried.

Jellal gulped. He kissed her nose and trudged away. He smiled slightly and shook his head with tears still falling. Wendy hugged the clipboard tightly in her arms.

Jellal walked the whole way home feeling guilty about making her cry like that. The last time Wendy cried that hard was when their parents had died. He knocked on the door and his twin brother answered.

"Hey man. What's up? How's everything?" Mystogan asked.

"Not so good. I need some time alone. I'm taking the Ford Shelby and going on a small road trip." Jellal grabbed one of the keys from at least 50.

"(Sigh) Did you get into another fight?"

Jellal shook her head. "Nothing like that. I got into a car crash, with Erza."

"Holy shit! Are you ok?!" Mystogan began inspecting him for any injuries.

"I'm fine. But Erza's not. She's in a coma and it's **all **my fault.

"Dude… That's tight. Yeah take the Shelby. My pay day was today for work."

"How much?" Jellal asked.

"Enough for me, enough for you, enough for Wendy." Mystogan handed him a wad of money. "So you'll survive and to get started."

"I can't have everything!"

"It's not everything. Close but no. You have 60% and I have 30% and Wendy gets 10% of today's pay."

"I can't take this." Jellal tried giving it back but Mystogan put his hands up and shook his head.

"Nup." Mystogan pushed Jellal to the garage and into the car. "Now go! But be back soon, kay?"

He nodded and hugged his brother. "Thankyou. I might never come back but if I feel up to it, I'll be back on November 22nd."

"Why? That's just next month."

"Just cause."

Jellal hopped into the car. It was dark blue with 2 black stripes on the hood, on top of the car and ran down the boot. Mystogan opened the garage door and waved as Jellal drove off into the night.

~ Sometime 3 Weeks Later ~

_What's the point of living if she's not here? _

Jellal closed his eyes and let go of the steering wheel, getting ready for impact.

"" "" ""

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! I shall start the story right away! I'm a little busy today with how I just started the new year of school. Are you guys at school yet? I live in Australia so I already am. If you guys are, I feel for you… **

**I'd just like to thank these people that have reviewed, followed and favourite-d this fanfic so far! I'm half way through this story so I just wanted to recognise the people and let them know that I think they're awesome!**

_Pokemon Ranger-Trainer_

_Yuriko9001_

_sarah scarletxX_

_Kathlinee_

_27kirune12_

_Mikasa-Chan_

_Angel of the Blue Flames_

_Ash Lite_

_Nihice_

_bryancfoo_

_Rex the Wolf_

_ErzaScarlet10901_

_gotlost321_

_Catndhat_

**Enjoy!**

"" "" ""

~ An Hour Earlier ~

Jellal stopped in front of his house. He wrote a quick note to Mystogan and Wendy and got out of his Shelby. Jellal unlocked the front door and noticed his siblings were at work. He took the Matt Black Skyline and left the house.

"" "" ""

"Ah shit! I left my ID at home." Mystogan curse. He turned his car around.

"Eh? Why is the Ford Shelby back?" Wendy tilted her head at her older brother. Her whole face lifted up instantly. "Jelly-nii!"

Mystogan quickly parked the car. He got out the Ford's key and Wendy ran around the house to see if her other brother was home. To her disappointment but not to her surprise, he wasn't. Mystogan and Wendy raced to the car and unlocked it. They quickly found a note lying on the driver's seat. They closed the door and leaned on the spoiler.

_To Mystogan and Wendy,_

_Where's my life going? __**I **__don't even know anymore. Do you? Without Erza, my life is meaningless. Empty. I've already given up on talking to my friends. What's left of me? Nothing. I guess this is my final good-bye. I took the Skyline with me, it being my first race car and all. I'm sorry you guys have to lose another part of family. Just stay with each other… Promise me. I hope you guys can forgive me. I hope __**she **__can forgive me…_

_Jellal Fernandez, your idiot of a brother_

Mystogan dropped the piece of paper and ran to his car, Wendy right behind him.

"" "" ""

Jellal gripped the steering wheel tightly. He punched the dash board several times before coming to a conclusion.

_What's the point of living, if she's not here?_

Jellal stopped and looked around. He could either go left or right.

_I choose straight._

And straight he decided to go. Straight into a wall. Jellal stomped on the gas pedal and watched the speedometer go from 100 to 150. He closed his eyes and let his hands fall off the steering wheel, waiting for impact. Waiting for his miserable life to end…

"" "" ""

**READ THIS!**

**Done guys! This is to be continued… I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry guys! I just… don't feel up to it. Something happened and I'm extremely depressed… But it's cool guys! I probably won't get over it but I'll still try to be the happy me! My depressed state will not interfere with my updating schedule of every second day so do not fret guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry to say that this chapter is short also… It's because this fanfic is so fast-paced… Gomenasai! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own this wonderful anime or the awesome cars in this fanfic…**

"" "" ""

(A/N Short chapter! So sorry!)

Jellal opened his eyes and choked on the overpowering smell of petrol. He shook his head to stop his ears from ringing. It didn't help. Jellal looked around and it clicked. Everything flooded back into his mind.

"Jellal! Jellal!" A familiar female voice called. She banged on the window to get his attention.

"E-Erza…?" Jellal pressed his face against the window. He rubbed his eyes thinking it was a dream, or he really did die and he was in heaven.

"Jellal! Get out **now**! What are you doing?!"

"I thought… I thought I killed you."

"You didn't! So please, get out of the car. You **do **want to see my right?"

Jellal nodded. He tried opening the door but failed as it was jammed.

"Help! Help me Erza! The door's stuck!" He yelled. Suddenly, 2 figures appeared behind Erza. It was Mystogan and Wendy. Erza smiled sweetly and disappeared into thin air. "Erza…"

Mystogan opened the door with a metal stick. Wendy pulled the dazed Jellal out and Mystogan swung him over his shoulder. Mystogan and Wendy ran. The petrol caught on fire and exploded. They flew several metes from the force.

"ERZA!" Jellal cried, his eyes frantically searching for his beloved.

"Erza? She wasn't there." Wendy looked at her brother worriedly.

"What?"

"When we came here to save your sorry ass, you were talking to yourself." Mystogan explained.

"That's not possible! I saw her! She was right there… I saw her with my own eyes!"

"I think you're just hallucinating. Maybe a hit to the head or your conscience was playing tricks on you to get you out of the car." The small girl shrugged.

"And **never **do that again! Or **I'll **kill you myself! You nearly gave us a heart attack! And we were worried sick!"

"And Mysto-nii was crying like a baby…" Wendy giggled.

"Hey!"

"B-b-but… E-E-Erza…" Jellal held his head and stumbled slightly. "Argh…" He blacked out.

_Is she really alive? Or was it all… my imagination?_

"" "" ""

**Sorry it's so short guys… Still kinda trying to recover from my depressed state… Hope you understand… Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo yo everyone! This chapter is also short… but it's longer…? Gomenasai! Please forgive me! School and my nagging brother and sister are sooooo annoying! And I'm still sad, unfortunately… Thankyou guys for all your support and help! It might not seem like it but I very much appreciate it!Sorry again and Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer- Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima but not Timothynvb!<strong>

"" "" ""

~ November 22 ~

(A/N Sorry again for the short chapter and this date up here is actually ma birthday!)

"You know guys, you really didn't have to stay home and take time off work just to take care of me."

"We wanted to! Or at least I wanted to. I'm not too sure about Mysty-nii." Wendy giggled.

They all laughed.

"Hey Mysty! I'm going out for a bit." Jellal chuckled.

"I told you not to call me that, Jelly."

"Mysty, only Wendy can call me Jelly."

"Jelly, only Wendy can call me Mysty." Mystogan said mockingly.

"Mysty!"

"Jelly!"

"Mysty!"

"Jelly!"

"Mysty!"

"Jelly!"

"Shut up!" Wendy shouted. They stopped arguing and looked down at the small girl. "Sometimes, I seriously feel like the older one around here."

"But I'm the oldest." Mystogan fought.

Wendy and Jellal face-palmed.

"You are **so **dumb! You may be the oldest but I'm obviously the smart, brave and hot twin. And she said she **feels like **she's the oldest!" Jellal shook his head.

"No she didn't!"

"Yes she did!"

"No she didn't!"

"Yes she did!"

"No she didn't!"

"Yes she did!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Wendy puffed.

The twins looked at her in shock.

"D-d-did you just… swear?"

She put her hands to her mouth. "Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! It slipped! I was just so angry at you 2 always fighting… Gomenasai!" The petite girl bowed several times. "You may punish me."

"Uh… You know Wendy, it's ok." Mystogan reassured.

"And in this moment when you just swore, would you like to confess something else Wendy?" Jellal sniggered.

"Uh… u-u-um… N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no…?" She began hyperventilating. "No." The girl said more confidently.

"See? She has nothing to say Jellal!"

"Yes she does!"

"No she doesn't!"

"Yes she does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Jellal's right! I do!" Wendy fumed.

"You do?" The twins tilted their heads.

"I mean, she does." Jellal smirked victoriously.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm going out with Romeo Conbolt…" Wendy confessed. She blushed, a lot.

"I knew it!" Jellal stood triumphantly.

"You didn't!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Um Mysty-nii…?"

"Yeah?" They put their argument on hold for their little sister.

"Before you guys started fighting, weren't we trying to figure out where Jelly-nii was going?"

"Oh yeah… Jellal? Where **are **you going?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jellal rolled his eyes, not wanting to answer.

"Of course I want to know! I'm your older brother!"

"By 2 minutes." Jellal face-palmed. "Why do you care so much?"

"You just tried to kill yourself last week!"

"Is someone worried about me?" Jellal teased.

"Shut up and tell me already. I know you're stalling so just tell us."

"Ok…"

"Is that… you giving in?"

"Is that… you being a dick?" Jellal mocked.

"Spill. Now."

"Today… (Sigh) Today is the day. Today's our anniversary of when we first met."

"Oh… Do you want us to come along? Or at least me? Or do you need anything?" Wendy sympathised.

"She's dead. There's nothing anyone can do. Thanks though. I'll be taking the Ford Shelby."

"Go ahead, just don't try to suicide again, I don't know what I'll do…" Mystogan smiled.

"Me too… I can't lose another part of family. **We **can't lose another family member." Wendy hugged Jellal.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid." He pat her head lightly.

"Just give us a call if you need anything." The oldest sibling smiled.

Jellal laughed. "Are you on your period Mysty? One minute you're having a go at me and the next, you love me. It's gross." That earned him a whack.

"Get going already!" Wendy giggled.

They hugged and Jellal went into the car. He soon took the exit to Hades Track. The most dangerous race track and the place where he and Erza met, years ago. That's also where he met Natsu. That little pyro rev head stole Jellal's bike helmet. Jellal soon screeched to a stop. It was the starting line, just before the twisty turny road started. The sun was just about to set and Jellal started thinking to himself.

_I'm so glad I didn't die that day. At least now, I get to play our anniversary in my head one more time. Maybe even drive through Hades Track one more time too. For her, for Erza…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peeps! This is going to be the second last chapter… Sadly… I'm sorry it's so short but I just wanted it to be short and sweet! So, no more stalling! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I would love to own Fairy Tail, but I don't…**

"" "" ""

Jellal lay across the hood of his car, remembering. They were 10.

~ Flashback ~

(A/N I changed it from the actual anime and manga)

"_Hey Red! You wanna race?" The boy with the red tattoo challenged._

"_Maybe I'll win, you look like an easy opponent." The red-head sniggered._

"_Oh it's on!" Jellal turned around to get his helmet to find an empty bike. "Oi! Who took my helmet?!"_

"_I did!" The boy with salmon hair chuckled._

"_Why you little piece of shi-"_

"_No need to swear! I got it." The girl waved._

_The salmon-haired boy began running and the girl grabbed his scarf. He instantly fell back._

"_Ouch Erza! What was that for?!" Natsu complained._

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_Everyone knows your name! You're the best racer on a bike, go kart, car, everything! You even beat the 15 year olds!"_

"_**I've **__never heard of you." Jellal thought out loud._

"_Anyways Blue, what's your name?" _

"_I'm Jellal. Jellal Fernandez. I'm the awesome newbie." He introduced himself._

"_I'm Erza."_

"_Erza…?"_

"_Um… I kinda don't have anything after Erza…"_

"_Scarlet." Jellal smiled._

"_W-what?"_

"_Scarlet. Erza Scarlet."_

"_I like it! But why?"_

"_Cause your hair. It's beautiful."_

"_Thankyou…" She blushed._

"_Get a room!" That comment earned Natsu a spanking from both Erza and Jellal._

"_All 10 year olds please line their bikes on the starting line!" The speaker announced._

"_Bring it on." Erza smirked._

"_Good luck… Scarlet." _

_They fist bumped._

~ End of Flashback ~

Jellal sat up from the hood of his car. He stared at the sun which was slowly starting to set. He turned his head to see an ice blue Audi TT, red Ferrari California and a black Aston Martin Vanquish screech to a stop. Jellal sighed. Gray, Natsu and Gajeel got out of the car. Gray was half naked and the other 2 were angry. **Very **angry.

"Where have you been Jellal?!" Natsu shouted.

"What do you mean? I've been … well here, **mum**."

A vain popped on Natsu head.

"You haven't spoken to us in a whole month!" Gajeel added.

"Well I'm sorry Commander Gajeel! I didn't know I had to report in." Jellal spat back sarcastically as he saluted.

Gajeel nibbled on a piece of iron to calm himself down, to ease the stress, otherwise, everything would turn nuclear.

"We've tried calling you, facebooking you, texting you, we even went to your house! We've been looking for you!" Gray explained.

"You mean, you were stalking me?" The azure-haired male loved to piss his friends off. Gray unconsciously lost another piece of clothing out of stress. "Why **have **you been looking for me?"

"Because we need to tell you something important." Gajeel threw the scrap metal away, showing he cared.

"It's about Erza." Gray said, looked down and screamed, "Kya!" He looked around, slightly confused on where his clothes could've gone.

"W-w-w-what…?" Jellal furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't want to hear it. I know she's dead."

"She's not!"

"If she's not, I want to see her here herself. And who disappears for a whole month and is not claimed to be dead?"

"You." Natsu placed his hand on Jellal's shoulder.

He shrugged Natsu's warm gesture off harshly. "Fuck off!"

"Just hear us out damn it!" Gray yelled.

"Just go away!"

"Fine… Your wish is our command your highness…" Natsu shook his head. "And Jellal, one more thing, oh… two more things. One, I'm a better person than you are." Natsu smiled. "And two, she doesn't know."

They hopped into their cars and drove off.

"She doesn't… know?"

Jellal lifted his head up and smelt the sea breeze. The mountain cliff face he was on was beautiful as it peered over the ocean. His ears perked up and he tilted his head. An engine of a bike was heard. He turned around to face the mountain. Jellal raised an eyebrow as a figure finished the track. It was a female. Her dress flowed in the wind.

"Nice going!" Jellal congratulated.

"Thank you."

_That… voice…_

She took her helmet off and scarlet hair flowed out…


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I'm so sorry to say, this is the very last chapter of the fanfic! I'm sorry about all the short chapters in this story but I did say in the second chapter, that this was a fast-paced story. At least it makes sense… I think… I hope you readers out there enjoyed this fanfic as much as I did writing it! (No matter how cheesy that sounds.) I hope you all will read my other fanfics! I'm taking a small break on writing stories for a bit but I will start again soon. I'm also sorry for making Jellal really OOC in the last few chapters but that's because I just thought he'd act like that cause he was pissed off and he wanted some peace and quiet on his anniversary day without his 'annoying' friends. Thanks!**

**I'd like to especially thank these people:**

_Pokemon Ranger-Trainer_

_Yuriko9001_

_sarah scarletxX_

_Kathlinee_

_27kirune12_

_Mikasa-Chan_

_Angel of the Blue Flames_

_Ash Lite_

_Nihice_

_bryancfoo_

_Rex the wolf_

_ErzaScarlet10901_

_gotlost321_

_catndhat_

_astris1_

_ .fan.4 (Guest)_

_soulasunajellal_

_Sn00pis_

_Ishita.d_

_And thankyou to all the guests and anyone who read the story! You don't even have to like it! Hahaha… Sorry if I spelt anyone's username wrong or I have left anyone out… I deeply apologize!_

**Oh and I'd also like to thank ALL of those who helped me when I was depressed… I still am but thankyou. Reading those reviews and PMs knowing you guys care about me (even though you don't know who I am, and I think you guys care about me…) makes me smile more than I have in a long time… So thankyou everybody!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, otherwise, Jellal and Erza would have babies already… ^.^**

"" "" ""

She sat on her bike and stared at the sunset.

"Erza…"

"Uh… I'm not trying to be rude but do I know you?" She asked.

_What is she playing at?! Maybe I should just go along with her game…_

"Uh… no. No you don't."

"Oh… May I ask who you are?"

_Is she serious?!_

"I'm a guy." Jellal shrugged.

"Duh." She giggled. "So, what are you doing here? Besides racing of course."

"Uh… well, a special girl and I first met here. Ever since then, we'd come back every year on this day."

"You make it sound like it's in the past."

"It is."

"I don't mean to sound rude but, where is she now?" The scarlet-haired woman asked.

"She's… gone."

"Oh. I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok. Why are **you **here?"

"I'm not too sure… All I know is that I have to be here, on this day, every year. I don't know how I knew how to get here or why I'm meant to be here. I don't even know how I knew how to ride a bike or drive a car like a pro." She explained.

_Memory loss? Wendy did say something like this could happen… Oh… I get what Natsu and the others were saying. She doesn't know… At least she remembered our anniversary. But… all our love… our life… our memories… are gone._

(A/N This kind of memory loss is NOT like Jellal's in the Anime and Manga. It won't come back slowly… It's the kind where it never comes back.)

Jellal bit his lip and gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying. "That's strange." He said as calmly as possible. His voice cracked a little though.

"Yeah… Anyways Blue. What's your name?"

_She called me the exact same thing when we were 10… Some things never change my dear Scarlet…_

"Hey, let's start things over. Let's start **everything **over." He smiled as his eyes began to sting from his uprising tears. "I'm Jellal, Jellal Fernandez."

"I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet… Do you wanna race…?"

_Say you'll remember me. Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks. Even if it's just in your wildest dreams._

_- Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift_


End file.
